Loyalty
by rebornandrenewed
Summary: [Bully] Peanut has insomnia and talks to Ivan about the start of his loyalty to his boss, why he still keeps on being his friend even if he’s obsessed with Lola, and why Ivan shouldn’t think that he’s gay around his boss. NOT slash.


Title: Loyalty

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence, suggestive themes, lethal threats?

Summary: One evening, Peanut has insomnia and talks to Ivan about the start of his loyalty to his boss, why he still keeps on being his friend even if he's obsessed with Lola, why it annoys the heck out of him, and why Ivan shouldn't think that he's gay around his boss.

A/N: It's so not slash. It's just a friendship fic, that's all. The summary and the story doesn't really match, and I'm really sorry about that... If you don't know it yet, Peanut's real name is Larry. And yes, it's going to be a bit OOC. I think. As usual, italics for flashbacks and thoughts.

_-------_

_A small boy with brown hair cowered in the tree house of a small playground in Bullworth Town. He was scared because Derby and those other kids might find him and beat him up again. While he was trying to make himself comfortable in his current position, he heard footsteps going up the tree house stairs. He was filled with fear, and he jumped underneath the table to his left as he saw a mess of hair going up the hole of the small tree house._

"_Larry?" said the boy climbing out of the hole. Larry's pulse quickened as he saw the boy squint around for him. "J-Johnny?" said Larry uncertainly. The taller boy jumped and peaked underneath the table. "I suppose those rich kids beat you up again?" said Johnny. Larry didn't reply as the other boy gently coaxed him out. _

"_Don't worry Larry, I'll beat that dork Derby and his friends when I see them, I promise," said Johnny, taking out a pack of ice from his jacket and pressing it against Larry's swollen eye. Larry winced and said, "Don't get in trouble for me Johnny. It's my fault that I'm so small and weak." Johnny rolled his eyes, stood up and helped the smaller boy go down the stairs._

_They got on Johnny's bike. "I'm going to take you back to your place," said Johnny, pedaling slowly while balancing the boy sitting on a cushion he put on the metal part of the bike. They were quiet for most of the trip back to New Coventry, but when they reached the bridge over the entrance of it, Larry spoke, "Hey Johnny, why are you so nice to me? I'm just a cry-baby who doesn't know how to defend himself."_

_Johnny took a while to answer. "It's because we poor kids have to stick together. Besides, you're my best friend, Peanut," said Johnny, grinning slightly as Larry punched his arm playfully for his little joke. _

_-------_

_The next day, Larry decided to go to Johnny's and bring him some cookies to say thank you. Larry got his mom to make some. He even helped make the batter and put in the chips, as he fondly reminds himself. He parked his bike just outside the Vincent's house and quickly got off. _

_His face sweated as he approached the front door with the box of cookies in his hand. He was nervous. Johnny was the one who usually gives the gifts. Whether it was candies, chocolates, shirts or severed doll's heads, Larry always accepted them happily. In fact, the only that Larry gives back is during his birthday and the holidays. _

_Larry knocked n the door and waited. He fully expected his friend to answer the door, so he was surprised when Mrs. Vincent answered it. "Oh hello Larry," she greeted, looking down her middle. "Where's Johnny, Mrs. Vincent? He's the one who usually answers the door when I come around," asked Larry._

"_He went to Old Bullworth Vale a couple of minutes ago, by the beach house. He brought his baseball bat along and said something about meeting that boy Derby Harrington. I didn't know that they were good friends enough to play baseball. Johnny usually threatens him over the dinner table," said an amused Mrs. Vincent._

"_He even forgot his bike because he said he was running late!" she added. Larry turned pale. He knew what Johnny was going to do. He immediately asked her where his bike is and to look after his own while he was gone. He strapped the box of cookies on the cushion and set off for the beach._

_-------_

_Larry skidded down the stairs leading into the beach and to the sand below. He pedaled faster as he saw outlines of what appeared to be people fighting. He stopped and parked it by the beach house stairs, and rushed in the mess of bodies to help Johnny. _

_Johnny had a bleeding lip and his right eye looked swollen. He had already taken out most of Derby's little gang, and the only ones who were standing was Bif and Derby himself. Larry took an abandoned baseball bat beside him and snuck behind Bif. _

"_Hey loser, turn around!" shouted Larry. He swung the bat he was holding just as Bif turned around, and hit his nose. Bif fell down and Derby, momentarily distracted by his bodyguard's downfall, had been knocked out with two punches to the face by Johnny._

"_Johnny, I told you it was ok! You didn't have to get revenge for me!" said Larry, rushing over to Johnny and helping him get up. "It wasn't just for you, Larry. It was also for me," said Johnny. Both of them walked back to Johnny's bike gingerly, and when Johnny looked as if he was about to mount it, Larry stopped him._

"_I'll pedal, you relax," said Larry. Both of them got on the bike, the taller boy slightly leaning into the smaller one so he wouldn't obscure his vision. "Larry, what's this?" asked Johnny, pulling out the box of cookies from his seat._

"_I was um… I was going to give them to you, but you weren't at home," said Larry, slightly reddening. The older boy chuckled and said, "Nothing like cookies after you beat up rich kids." Larry allowed himself to grin and gave the other boy fleeting glances as he munched on the cookies happily while they headed back to his house, wanting to have a glass of milk before they go out again and play._

_-------_

Peanut woke up in cold sweat, sitting up on his slightly uncomfortable bed in Bullworth. He had the nightmare again. The nightmare in where he found out that Johnny's father was in jail for fraud. The nightmare in which Mrs. Vincent sent her son to live with the Romano's for 'a little while'. The nightmare in which he first saw Johnny cry.

Peanut swore and pushed himself out of his bed. He couldn't sleep even if he tried. He always did whenever he had that nightmare. He put on a shirt and stepped out of his room, wanting to go into the common room to watch T.V.

He looked around cautiously before going inside. But before he was able to sit down, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Peanut jumped and turned around. "Sheesh, relax dude or you'll wake up the entire dorm," said Ivan, raising an eyebrow. Peanut eased a little bit and asked, "Why aren't you sleeping yet, Alexander?" "Simple," said Ivan, pointing to the door right beside his own room.

Peanut listened carefully and heard disturbing sounds. "I thought that he liked Wade's sister?" asked Peanut, giving Ivan a questioning look. "Not really. She's his back-up," said Ivan. He walked into the common room and sat down on the couch, turning on the T.V.

"You could sleep through any noise, so I don't believe that it's only that," said Peanut. "I have insomnia, miraculously enough," said Ivan, a hint of surprise in his voice. The other boy looked at him in shock. It took him a full minute to regain himself. He shook his head like a dog and walked across the room to sit beside Ivan.

They watched a indie film called '3 Ceilings' in silence. Peanut looked bored and sighed, while Ivan looked interested and perky. The only reason why Peanut didn't turn it off or change it was because the pathetic guy looked and sounded like his boss.

"Why the heck are you so interested in this crap anyways?" asked Peanut, a little bit annoyed. "It's an indie film dude, and everyone knows that indie films contain all the good stuff," replied Ivan. "And I thought you'd like it, since Rocco Rosanio looks and sounds like your boss," he added.

Peanut growled, ignoring the fact that he was getting a bit hot around the collar. "Do you think I'm some kind of fag?" demanded Peanut, looking at Ivan with an intense glare. "Not really. Just wondering why you're so loyal to the guy, even though he's obsessed to that chick Lola," replied Ivan calmly.

The other boy slumped back into the couch and said nothing. Silence reigned over them for a few seconds, and was broken by Peanut. "Do you really wanna know?" said Peanut in an uncertain voice. "Everyone does. Even your buddies Lefty and Hal think about it," said Ivan.

"It's because I love him," declared Peanut. Ivan tore his gaze from the T.V. and looked at him inquiringly. "No, not like that! It's not like that all, I promise!" said Peanut rapidly, looking frantic as he did. Ivan just raised his eyebrow and looked back at the T.V., crossing his arms as if he's saying, 'Well, carry on.'

Peanut sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "It all started when…" he said, and he relayed his nightmare, avoiding the pleasant dream about the first box of cookies he gave to Johnny. Ivan was still watching the absurd movie, but his eyes were glassy and looked as if he was listening intently.

When Peanut finished, Ivan turned to him and studied him carefully. "I guess that's a good reason why you're so loyal to him. But still, he's put you through enough crap to make anyone quit," said Ivan. Peanut didn't answer him for a minute. _'Why do I do this again?'_ he thought.

"It's probably because I don't know how I'll live without him," said Peanut. When Ivan gave him another curios look, he groaned and said, "It's not my effin' fault that I sound gay. I don't really attend Galloway's lessons now, do I?" Ivan chuckled and said, "That's true. The only time I probably saw you in class was when Johnny and Derby was in it."

"I just wanted to make sure that nothing bad happens to my best friend," said Peanut. "Not to offend you or anything, but that still sounds gay," said Ivan. "Oh shut the heck up," muttered Peanut vindictively.

The movie ended and Ivan changed the channel to another indie movie, which was called 'Margaret', before the other boy could complain. "You know, you still haven't told me why you're so loyal to Johnny after all these years," said Ivan, putting his hands behind his head.

"I've already told you, I don't-""Yeah, I've heard that faggy sentiment, but you haven't answered properly," interjected Ivan. "You just want to hear the story, don't you?" said Peanut. Ivan grinned and said, "Yeah, pretty much." Peanut sighed.

"It's going to take a while," said Peanut, hoping that Ivan would be turned off. "It's as if I could sleep. They're still going at it, you know," said Ivan sourly, eyeing the wall behind the greaser with disgust. "The heck? It's been what, two hours?!?" said Peanut, horrified. "Three, actually," corrected Ivan.

"Err, I suppose I could tell it to you, seeing that you and I have insomnia," said Peanut, turning to the T.V. and staring at a man that sounded a bit like Ivan. "I still can't believe you're not beating me up," said Ivan. "I know," sighed Peanut, and started his tale.

-------

_It was morning. Peanut woke up and walked to a chair right beside the mattress he sleeps in the tenements. He put on the boxers and the pair of pants hanging on it before going out of the room and up the stairs. He waved 'good morning' to the other greasers as he went through the corridor and up the stairs. He finally went through a set of double doors and scrunched his face as the stench of sex met his nostrils. _

_He approached the bed across the doors with light footsteps, so that he wouldn't startle the boy inside it. "Hey Johnny, time to wake up," whispered Peanut into the boy's ear. "Where's Lola?" said the older boy groggily. Peanut prevented himself from rolling his eyes and replied, "Yeah. From what I've heard, she went out of the tenements by five o' clock" The other greaser made a movement as if he was going to get up, but he went still after that._

"_Are you feeling tired?" asked Peanut. The other boy nodded slightly. "Is your ding-ding itchy?" asked Peanut again. The other boy shook his head. "Did you use a condom?" asked Peanut in the same motherly voice. The other greaser groaned and said, "Are you going to keep asking me questions?" _

"_Until you get up, then yeah, I'm going to keep on pestering you," replied Peanut. "I thought that I was your boss?" said the bed lump. "You are, but only if you get up, Johnny," said Peanut. Johnny groaned and gave him the finger before putting a pillow on top of his head._

_Peanut laid down beside him and looked at his best friend. "Look Johnny, I'm just looking out for you man. Just paying you back for being my friend when no one would," said Peanut. Johnny took off the pillow on his head and asked, "What happens when you've paid me back?" "Then I'll keep on being your best friend," assured Peanut. _

_They looked at each other seriously for a minute. Then Johnny laughed wildly, tears forming in his eyes. "What the heck's so funny, Johnny?" said Peanut, alarmed and annoyed by his boss' reaction. "It's just that I used to tell you that when we were kids when, you know, you ask what'll happen when I finish saving you from those rich kids or those townies," answered Johnny, wiping tears from his eyes. _

_The smaller boys' features lightened and gave a chuckle as he kept looking at Johnny. These were probably the only times when he could see his friend when they were kids. His protector, as he called him. Johnny's laughter subsided and he looked at his second-in-command with a warm smile. _

"_Thanks for this, Larry," said Johnny. "You're sounding like a chick, boss," teased Peanut. "Whatever you say, PEANUT," teased Johnny back. "You know what, we're both chicks, we're both talking like one," added Johnny as an afterthought. _

"_Oh, and Larry, you're laying on my semen."_

-------

Ivan rolled around in his side of the couch with laughter. Peanut just looked annoyed at the other boy. When Ivan finally caught his breath and calmed down enough to speak coherent sentences, he said, "That's a pretty stupid reason to be loyal to someone. I would kill him if I was you." "It's not stupid. It's when I realized that he'd probably die if he's not with me," said Peanut.

Ivan wheezed and still wore his smile as he continued to watch the movie on the slightly dysfunctional television. His smile was turned to a frown though after a few minutes passed. "What's wrong?" asked Peanut. "So, I guess Lola's been ticking you off huh?" said Ivan.

Peanut looked at him in surprise. "The heck do you know that Lola's been eatin' me?" said Peanut. "Constantinos is a buddy of mine, of course I should know when something or someone is irritating my friend," said Ivan, rubbing his forehead.

Peanut looked thoughtful for a moment. "You wouldn't tell anyone?" asked Peanut, throwing caution to the wind. "If I would, I would be in a ditch or in the middle of the lake by the next day," said Ivan truthfully.

The other boy looked lost. "I don't know how start," admitted Peanut. "It helps to start when it all went-". Ivan was cut off by a particularly loud moan in the next room. "Like I was saying, it helps to start in the part where it all went down hill," said Ivan, looking very annoyed.

"How the heck do you come up with ideas like that?" said Peanut, raising an eyebrow. "You would have those ideas when you hear it from Constantinos' shrink every Saturday when he forces you to come with him," mumbled Ivan, looking irritated. "Err… Whatever…" muttered Peanut in sympathy. "I guess it started when…"

-------

"…It all started when Lola came into the neighborhood when we were ten, I suppose. Johnny fell in love with her immediately. He gave her chocolates, flowers, doll heads with their bodies and hair intact, and she would take it all. He immediately became her boyfriend. Wouldn't hear a word against her, Johnny won't."

"I would sometimes borrow my mom's old black and white camera to take photos of her taking gifts from other boys or even kissing them. Even if it was obvious, he wouldn't believe me. He would always say, 'That must be Lola's cousin or something.' "

"As the years came by, I would be the one who would give gifts to him. I would be the one who looked out for him, though not obviously. He was still my protector. My protector against preps or other people; my protector against ill health and other crap..."

"I would look after him, since his mom was 'off' most of the time. I would be his advisor when he would plan something. I was… his brother, of sorts,"

"When that Gord Vendrome kid went out with Lola, it was the only time that he'd actually paid attention to his girl friend's- you know what. It was probably the only time that he'd actually considered breaking off with Lola."

"He'd go to strip clubs, coming home smelling like booze and cheap perfume, just to forget about it. He was going a bit mental, to be honest. Then that Jimmy kid beat some sense into him, something I wanted to do myself, but couldn't."

"He was back to 'obsessed boyfriend' mode after that. But he took it up a notch. It was now, 'obsessed ex-boyfriend-ish mode of doom'."

"Totally insane was all I could think of Johnny at that time. I wanted to get him off Lola's case but he won't listen. He actually threatened to kick me off the clique! So I could only stand there, thinking of what he must've seen in Lola that I don't."

"Then that freak Gary influenced the townies to spread those rumors about them sleeping with Lola. Johnny reached his breaking point. He went to the chem. plant in Blue Skies alone one night. Beat the living crap out of the guys who did that. Eventually, the cops came and sent him to the Asylum. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I became that hopeless kid hiding in the tree house again."

"I couldn't think straight. I became in control of the clique that Johnny built. I didn't like it one bit. The guys started fighting with Lola, blaming everything on her. I agreed, but I knew Johnny wouldn't like it. Don't look at me like that, he gave up his own happiness for me once you know."

"Then, when I was about to go mental myself, Johnny came back to the tenements, all dirty and scrunched up."

-------

_Peanut was shaking violently while he sat on a chair inside Johnny's room in the tenements. He never had a more stressful week. Johnny was in the asylum, he was the clique leader, and they were fighting amongst themselves. 'All because of a broad,' he thought angrily._

_He was thinking of ways to bust his boss out, but he was unable to make them work because he knew he can't leave the others alone for one minute. He jumped when the doors behind him slammed open. _

"_Johnny!" cried out Peanut in shock. He immediately rushed to him and helped him get on the bed. "Where's Lola?" asked Johnny immediately. "Where's that dumb broad? Is she seeing someone? Is she even alright?" continued Johnny, hysteria flashing in his eyes._

"_She's alright. She's probably in Bullworth right now, and don't worry, Hal and the other guys are looking out for her," answered Peanut in disbelief. Two minutes after he's out of the madhouse, he's already rambling about the girl. _

_Johnny stood up and swayed alarmingly on the spot, which prompted his friend to push him back on the bed. "You're not going anywhere 'till you've rested," urged Peanut. "No, I've been gone too long, I want to see her. Larry, please…" said Johnny, a sense of need in his voice._

_Johnny looked at him intensely. Peanut tore his gaze away, not wanting to give into his boss' pleading look. "This is for your own good," said Peanut. Johnny shook his head and said, "Lola's the only thing that's good for me right now! I want to see her now!"_

_Johnny struggled against Peanuts' grip, punching him squarely in the face as he did. The other boy doubled over, but he kneed his friend in the stomach. They continued to fight, rolling out of the bed and onto the wooden floor below._

"_Dammit Larry, let me go!" shouted Johnny, throwing another punch to his friend's stomach. Peanut almost keeled over, but he tackled Johnny to the ground as he ran for the door. "You stupid moron! Don't you know that Lola's been tearing you apart? You're going insane for one stupid unfaithful chick!" Peanut shouted back._

_The older boy continued to fight his grip, while the younger one called out for help. "What the-"said Ricky, gasping slightly for breath as he, Lefty and Lucky ran into the room. "Since when did boss came back?" asked Lefty, staring at their predicament in disbelief._

"_Ask the stupid questions later and help me tie him to the chair!" panted Peanut, as he struggled to keep a firm grip on the writhing boy below. Ricky and the other guys helped out Peanut with difficulty; Johnny had already knocked out Lucky, Lefty's nose was broken and Ricky's eye was swollen._

_Peanut breathed harshly as he clutched his side. A rib or two was broken and his face and body were showered in bruises. Johnny also looked worse for the wear, as lip was bleeding profusely, his cheek cut, and his ankle was sticking out in an unhealthy angle._

"_Let me go," said Johnny in a forced calm voice. Peanut dropped to the floor below and said, "No Johnny. Not until you're better" "You've beaten me up and broke my ankle and you expect me to FEEL BETTER?!?! Dammit Larry, sometimes you're stupider than Lola-"Johnny stopped and a manic gleam passed his features._

"_That's what's going to make me feel better! Lola! Get me to her Larry, just let me go to her," he pleaded. Peanut shook his head and said, "It's no use." He turned to the other guys, who were looking at their boss in disbelief. "Get Lucky out of here, get a doctor and Lola, she's in the auto shop being guarded by Norton, Hal and Vance," said Peanut, wincing as he did._

_Over the next few days, he and the other greasers kept a close guard at him, and when they went back to the school, they went back to their old lives. Except that a huge war broke out after Gary Smith tied up the principal and caused total mayhem in the school._

-------

Ivan frowned and said, "That Gary kid is a total jerk. Why he was accepted to Bullworth again is a total mystery." Peanut nodded in agreement.

The sky grew light and was tinged with orange as dawn struck. A soft ray of brilliant orange light was filtered into the room through one of the windows. Peanut looked at the watch on Ivan's wrist and said, in surprise, "Whoa, it's already five?"

Ivan looked at his watch and chuckled. "I guess your life story takes an entire night to relay, huh?" said Ivan, smiling. Peanut felt the sides of his lips tug but he shrugged it off, standing up and stretching.

"Off to wake up boss for a new day?" asked Ivan, looking at him curiously. "Yeah, pretty much. It takes him twenty minutes to shower, ten minutes to dress, seven minutes to eat breakfast, and it's a ten minute bike ride from New Coventry to Bullworth," recited Peanut. "And it takes me thirty to wake him up and make breakfast," he added.

The other boy raised an eyebrow and said, "That's not loyalty dude, that's obsession." Peanut grinned and replied, "No, it's more like my daily schedule."

He walked out of the room and out of the dorm, stopping in his room for only a minute to grab his jacket and shoes. Ivan watched him do this and waved good bye as the greaser stepped out, before turning back to the T.V. and laughed silently.

It was already quarter to seven when the door next to his bedroom opened, and out came Mr. Next-Door's bedmate. "Your underwear is on the poker table," said Ivan out loud. Mr. Next-Door's bedmate blushed and grabbed the accursed piece of clothing on the table before running out of the room. He turned back to the T.V. after watching the said bedmate slip on the floor.

The boy on the couch smiled. _'It was worth the sleepless night, I suppose,' _thought Ivan.

-------

A/N: I'm the queen of corn and bad writing! WOOT! Yeah, I know, I'm like Const, a pessimist, but what could I do? Read and review guys! And if you don't know, '3 Ceilings' is a film with Rocco Rosanio, Johnny Vincent's voice actor, and 'Margaret' has Joe/Joseph Aro and Matt Bush, Peanut's and Petey's voice actors. I'm so obsessed….


End file.
